Love is Sacrifice, Love is Patience
by L.L Stewart
Summary: To be with the one you truly love, sacrifice needs to be made, even if it means your life.


Love is sacrifice  
Author: Lea  
Summary: To be with the one you truly love, sacrifice needs to be made, even if it means your life.  
Category: Angel: The Series AtS - unknown  
Characters: Angel, Angelus, Buffy, Connor, Cordelia, Dawn, Ensemble, Faith, Giles, Gunn, Spike, Willow, Xander  
Rating: R-Nc17  
Genres: Drama, Crossover, Horror, Sci-fi, Angst  
Warnings: Violence, Strong Sexual Content, Adult Language, Sexual Situations, Character Death  
Chapters: 1  
Word Count  
Published: Dec 4/2008  
Updated:  
Completed: No

**Chapter One: Foolish Games**

_Los Angeles 2015_

It had been unusually quiet that night and I wished that something somewhat exciting, like a vamp or a demon, would come across my path, but nothing had. I hated it. This stupid holiday everyone celebrated, well, almost everyone, was putting a damper on my ass kicking and I really wanted to kill something right now. It had been all I wanted to do lately.

A loud bang from fireworks going off in the distance, startled me out of my thoughts and I grimaced. fucking stupid humans and their useless holiday."

I picked up the pace and scurried across the deserted street towards home.

What the hell had come over me lately, I wondered, rubbing my hand through my spiky, damp hair, before crossing the street. Why couldn't I just be satisfied. I hadn't been satisfied about anything lately. If I wasn't slaying vamps and trying to save the world, I was fighting my own inner demon, Angelus.

It had finally occurred to me that it didn't matter anymore, the time had come. It was near, closer than I ever thought it would be again. I knew there was nothing that was going to stop Angelus. Every time Angelus had made an appearance in this useless existence on earth, Los Angeles and the world had been in danger.

The only problem was I didn't even care, not at that moment. If Angelus took over this body and wandered around freely, causing destruction and death, I wouldn't care…Nope, it wouldn't bother me one bit. All I wanted to do was go back to my apartment and sleep, sleep for hours and dream.

It had been the only thing that had kept Angelus from taking over my body. The recent dreams had become almost, addictive, seductive, and even painful to this, un-dead, lifeless body.

This woman had taken over my dreams, kidnapped my every thought. Nothing I did seem to matter. Not my friends, being awake or the unusual death rate. This useless existence didn't matter to me. None of it did. All that mattered was going to my large, warm bed and being with her.

I entered the small, cozy apartment quietly, trying not to wake the unexpected guests that disturbed me so early this morning. I dropped the long, leather jacket I had worn every day, for almost ten years now, on the small love seat. For a moment I paused, wondering if maybe I should wake them. Let them know that I hadn't found anything yet but quickly decided against it. Slipping to my room quietly, I pulled the damp clothes from my tired, achy body and slipped under the warm, satin covers.

Ah yes, this is what I've been waiting for, a small smile formed my lips before falling fast asleep.

****break*****

/Remember.

Remember the love you once shared.

Remember her./

It will always be her, no matter who or what comes through our paths, she belongs to me…I belong to her.

When I left her all those years ago, I never truly understood what we had. She had been so young then, only seventeen years old. I believed she should live a life without darkness, death…me. A chance to have a normal life. But what do we classify as normal? What could possibly be normal in this world that we live in? If only I hadn't run out on her, left her to be alone in this awful world. Maybe just maybe, I could have protected her...saved her from this awful death! His eyes closed, and his fist clenched around the battle axe in his hand as the tears fell freely down his face.

A loud roar escaped his dry lips as he fell to his knees, his large hand reached for the cold, limp body in front of him. "Don't worry my love, whoever did this to you will pay!" His eyes flashed yellow for a moment before leaning over the slayers body to kiss her softly.

He growled as the feel of her cold lips touched his and he hugged her tightly. "I promise they will get what they deserve. I...I love you Buffy." Lifting himself up off the ground, Angel brushed the dust off his pants and tightened his grip around his axe. His eyes glanced to the open blinds, over the only window in the cabin, as the sun faded fast. A small grin crossed his lips.

"They will die my love, all of them will die!"

***break****

I awoke suddenly, my blankets ruffled and wet. The sweat on my cold body stuck to the silk sheets and I growled quietly, glancing at the clock beside me. I sighed heavily. It was four PM, I had slept longer than usual and it irritated me. Stretching my still-sore, achy muscles, I slipped on the warm, worn slippers Willow had bought me for Christmas two years ago.

I sighed heavily, glancing at the phone in front of me, my hand reached for it, but I paused, 'What had that dream meant? Was it something that was going to happen? Was it just a bad dream? Or was Buffy really in danger?'

Grabbing a white t-shirt from the top drawer of my dresser I slipped it on, stumbled towards the kitchen, opened the fridge and reached for a container of blood. After heating it up and drinking it quickly, I scurried around the apartment, finding my shoes and pants and left quickly.

***break***

Tonight had been extremely quiet and almost too warm for Vancouver this time of year. Her green eyes caught sight of the newspaper stand, and her eyes fixated on the date, June 29/2015.

June…was it already June? Had it not just been January-just weeks ago, had she let half a year go by and not even notice it? She sighed heavily and reached in her bag pulling out her house keys. Her pace picked up and she scurried across the main highway and turned left onto Davie road and headed towards her home.

Buffy smiled as she finally made it home, her eyes sparkled as she opened the gate, her sandals slapped loudly against the cement as she headed down the small pathway, and she bent down reaching for a handful of raspberries on the small bush along the sideline of the walkway. She entered, removing her jacket and shoes, and placing her purse on the floor.

An unusual, yet, almost familiar aroma filled her nose and she turned slowly scanning the room.

A white envelope with the word always caught the slayers attention and she froze. An envelope, how could this be? Nobody knows I am here…no one; I had made sure of that.

Buffy rushed to the table, her fingers ripped frantically at the envelope, a small card fell out, landing on the floor in front of her. Bending over she picked up the card and flipped it over.

Slayer,

You covered your tracks really well-it took me a long time to track you. Did you really think you could escape what you are? You really think you could disappear and I wouldn't find you? You're a part of me now; we are joined for life now.

Buffy closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face. She could picture his beautiful, angelic face, his dark brown-almost black eyes, stared back at her, an almost devilish smirk crossing his face, she grimaced, and opened her eyes, glancing back down at the card. She started to feel nauseous and she grabbed the chair beside her and sat down.

"You never used to get sick at the thought of me?"

Buffy jumped her head turning sharply towards the voice behind her, her eyes narrowed and she glared at the male intruder. "That was before I got to know the real you! Get out" She hissed standing up and snatching the first thing she saw. Her eyes narrowed to the apple and she frowned, any hard object she could find in front of her would help right now and she swung and he swerved the small fruit, and scowled

"Now that hurts Buff, I really thought that I had meant more to you." he smiled, his white teeth sparkling under the florescent light, his head tilted and her eyes caught a glimpse of his shiny, sharp fangs and she shivered.

"Get out! Your kind isn't welcome here, I won't ask again!" She pushed her chair out and stood up, shifting her body, so if he moved she was ready for the attack.

"Aww well that wasn't so nice, that hurt my feelings, but I think it hurt Angel's more, should we ask him?"

"Sh-shut up! You do not get to say his name, do you got it?"

"I have to admit Slayer that I almost didn't think we would find you." His voice echoed softly through the main corridor and he moved swiftly across the room. Buffy stiffened as he leaned in towards her, his cold body almost touching hers.

He purred, his soft lips gracing her neck, "You planned your escape and disappearance very well. You even had us thinking you were dead. I had everybody I knew looking for you. Soldiers, witches, vampires, even those pesky werewolves were looking and we almost gave up-until you slipped.

Buffy slipped away and moved to the kitchen, heading toward the fridge. "I didn't slip up." She opened the fridge pulling out a can of coke and opening it before turning around to face him. A small devilish smirk played on her lips and she laughed, "Do you have any idea who you are dealing with? What you're up against?"

***break***

"Spike…Spike?" The blonde whispered, as she crept around the corner. Her vision adjusted to the darkened room and she walked swiftly down the long, narrow hallway.

A small snort erupted from her throat and she sighed. Even after all these years-of all the things she had seen. The demons and evil she had encountered-the vampires she hunted, even though she was one of them. She was still afraid of the dark. Ironic wasn't it?

She shook the dull flashlight hard and it flickered brightly, before turning off. "Geez, why don't these things work when you need them?" She huffed loudly and stopped abruptly, her blue eyes glancing at the large cob webs over the-ancient pictures on the wall.

"Why me?" She grumbled.

Her small hand reached for the door knob on the left of her and she opened it, her long fingers searching for a light switch. After several minutes and no luck, she entered the cold, dark room.

"Spike?"

"Shut up Harmony!" The vampire paused before turning back to his colleague. "Gunn Axe…Now!"

A loud growl and a horrifying roar erupted from his throat, that had not been heard from his lips in awhile and Gunn stopped suddenly, sensing an evil presence surrounding his old friend and his eyes adjusted to the dark room, Angel's face came visible to him. The vampire's eyes darkened and a mysterious grin formed his lips and Gunn backed away slowly, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a long, sharp stake, his eyes watching Angel's every move.

Angel noticed his sudden mood change, and his eyes lowered and he moaned softly, "Sorry Gunn bad night!" He mumbled, apologetically. It occurred to him that there was not any other explanation for his recent behavior.

Angelus, the curse. Buffy.

Angel snarled, Why am I thinking of her, he thought and glanced at his friend. "Sorry Gunn, haven't been sleeping very well, maybe I should go…

Uh-, what the hell?, Angel whimpered clutching at his chest, a painful throb pounding through his chest.  
"Angel? Angel are you all right?"

Angel fell hard to his knees, his eyes shut and all he could hear was screaming, a horrible screeching sound (like from an old horror movie)-it was so close-so very close.

tbc..


End file.
